


I Spy

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne knows.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

I Spy

## I Spy

### by tynantblue0162

Series: I Spy; Inside; Anatomy  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: Joss's characters, my dirty mind. 

Jayne's fist was a blur. His broad torso glistened, muscles rippling, his breathing ragged and rhythmic as he pumped himself closer to release. He leaned back, supporting himself with the other arm, legs folded under. He liked the leverage of this position. Liked how he had to concentrate harder on 

...closer... 

He closed his eyes to let the visions flood in 

...closer... 

and arched his hips up off the bed. Images flashed through his mind. Hungry lips and greedy eyes and pulsing 

...closer... 

bodies, tangled, pumping, straining for it, so close, so close, just a breath away and then finally 

...there. 

His rumbling moans tapered off to labored panting as his eyes tried to regain their focus. He toweled himself off and reluctantly rose to turn off the light. He waited a few moments in the dark, listening to the quiet footsteps retreating down the service corridor outside his bunk. "Night, Doc," he muttered. "Hope you enjoyed the show." 

* * *

Simon closed the door to his bunk and sighed heavily against it. He was still breathless, his pulse still echoing in his ears from the arousal. He'd been watching Jayne every night for almost two weeks now, and every night for almost two weeks he'd crept back to his bunk and relived every torrid moment of it with his own hand. Discovering the service corridor had been an accident. Discovering the vented access panel with a view of Jayne's quarters had also been an accident. Returning there every night, watching the rugged mercenary work himself over... now that had been deliberate. "How much longer can I do this before he finds out?" Simon wondered. "No, wait. He's Jayne. He'll never find out." Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and slid his hand down his body to finish what Jayne had started. 

* * *

The usual protein slop was garnished with something crunchy that Simon didn't even want to think about. He took his seat at the table, envisioned a nice hot bowl of soup, and lifted his spoon. Crackers. The crunchy things were crackers. He was concentrating so hard on this delusion that he didn't notice when Jayne slid into the chair next to him. 

"How ya like my latest creation, Doc?" 

Startled, Simon dropped his spoon with a clatter. "Oh. Hi, Jayne. Um... The crackers are a nice... touch." 

"Crackers? Them ain't crackers, them's some bu-" 

"They're crackers, Jayne, okay?" 

"Well alright, Doc, whatever you need t' tell yerself." Jayne scooped up a spoonful and shoveled it down, cleaning the bowl in three passes. He dropped his spoon and lifted the bowl to his mouth, licking it clean with a loud smack of satisfaction. He noted with delight how Simon had gone still, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. 

"Got any plans for tonight?" Jayne asked. 

"Oh, nothing new. Just turning in early, you know, like I always do." Simon tried for nonchalant, not looking up from his bowl. 

"Yeah, I hear ya. Past coupla weeks been kinda boring 'round here. Nothin' to do but eat, sleep, n' jerk off." Jayne smirked as Simon choked on his dinner. He slapped Simon on the back a few times and stood up, trying not to grin at how easily the young doctor got flustered. 

"Watch out for them crackers, now. Sneaky sonsabitches." Jayne swaggered towards the door. "Well, eatin's done. Guess I'm a get some sleep. Night, Doc, see ya t'morrow." 

Simon lifted a hand to wave, but Jayne was already gone. 

* * *

He had tried not to run, but Jayne's comments over dinner had been echoing in his head. Simon had waited until he could no longer hear the lumbering footsteps, and then tried not to run to the door that led to the service corridor. He stood in his usual spot, peering in to Jayne's dimly lit bunk through the access panel's grated cover. He never touched himself here, always made himself wait until he got back to his own room. But tonight, with two weeks' worth of images flickering in his mind, he found his hands were straying. As he waited for his entertainment to arrive, his pants somehow came unbuttoned. His fingers somehow worked their way into his underwear, gently teasing his length to attention. His eyes closed, his head drooped, his hips swayed as he gripped himself in a loose fist and began to stroke, slowly, lightly, just enough to get himself ready for 

"No free show, tonight, Doc." 

Hot breath in his ear, a sudden tingling on his neck. Simon froze and tried to think of an excuse. "Oh...J...Jayne... I... I was.." 

"I know what you was doin'. Knew since th' first night." Jayne stepped in closer behind Simon, pressing his long body against the doctor's slender frame. His hands crept down to Simon's hips, then wandered up under his crisp shirt. "Figured two weeks was enough. Figured it was time I got my share." He had sucked Simon's earlobe into his mouth, and was whispering with it pinched lightly between his teeth. He let go and began licking long trails up and down Simon's neck, while his hands traveled lower and lower on the soft, taut skin of his belly. 

"I..." Simon's extensive vocabulary deserted him. Jayne's hands seemed to touch him everywhere at once, their weathered roughness against his skin sending spikes of heat down to his groin. A soft moan escaped his slightly parted lips, and he tried again. "Jayne, I..." 

"Shhh. No free show don't mean no show at all, Doc." With one swift motion, Jayne turned Simon around in the cramped hallway. Face to face, the two men studied each other while heat built between them. Jayne's skilled hands tugged deftly at Simon's pants, and then suddenly Simon was exposed, hard and raging. Their eyes met again as Simon waited, drowning in the lust he saw reflected back at him. He braced himself for the jolt of heat as Jayne moved in again, but was shocked at the feel of wet lips on his own mouth. Jayne's kiss was unexpected but far from unappreciated. Tongues twisting together, the scratch of Jayne's beard on his smooth chin, Simon struggled not to grind himself against the mercenary's solid thighs. 

"So I asked myself," Jayne breathed between nips at Simon's lush lips, "I asked myself what would Doc be doin' out there? What's goin' through that pretty head of his while he spies on me? So tonight, I decided I want an answer." He pulled his head back to look Simon in the eye. "Tell me, Doc. What...is on...your mind." 

Simon felt the power in Jayne's meaty hands on his shoulders. Hands that he'd seen shooting guns and cleaning knives with the same ruthless efficiency he'd witnessed nightly through the vent. Hands that were so different from his own pampered surgeon's hands. He matched Jayne's fierce gaze. "I... I watch your hands.. and I want.." 

"You want what. Say it." 

"I...want your hands... on me." 

"Already are." Jayne squeezed Simon's shoulders to make his point, teasing but at the same time, needing to hear it. He leaned in and tasted Simon's neck again. "Say the words, Doc." 

Simon struggled, and then reached up to move one of Jayne's hands down to his erection. "I need your hands on my cock, Jayne. I need you to stroke me. I want..." 

"Want... what?" Jayne's voice was thick with anticipation, his breathing more rapid as he began to work Simon over. His fist was already slick with juice, and he increased the pace as Simon began to groan quietly. 

"Make me come, Jayne. I want you to make me come." Simon whispered this last word into Jayne's mouth. He couldn't stop his hips from pumping, couldn't stop his tongue from sliding over the strong jawline, couldn't believe this was happening. He gasped and grabbed Jayne by the neck when he felt the orgasm building, swaying on his feet but still pumping, arching, aching, clawing at Jayne until that final stroke took him over the edge and he came, panting, shuddering, dazed, Jayne's lips on his neck and Jayne's shirt tangled in his trembling hands. 

For a moment there was only the sound of breathing, Jayne's deep rasping mingled with Simon's soft sighs. Jayne bent down to kiss him again, and then began to back away. "Come by tomorrow, I'll tell you what I been thinkin' about." He winked at Simon, reveling in the sight of his proper Doc so thoroughly disheveled, and disappeared around the corner. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to tynantblue0162


End file.
